Darkroom
by samurai-ashes
Summary: [DukexJoey] The photography teacher orders Duke to go help Joey in the darkroom...


**_Ashes is super!poor... and no super!poor person could possibly own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Besides, if I owned it, would I be writing fan fiction? Nope, these would be plot points..._**

* * *

**- warning -**  
humor, more school references. 

**- author says... -**  
So I was compelled to use dub names for this story... I'm not sure why - most likely because I'm not sure if photography is something they teach in Japanese high schools - but I'd like to state for the record that I'm not all too fond of the name Duke... I don't mind the Devlin part, but Duke... *shrug* 

But you know, this is almost along the same lines as "Interactive Learning"; learning through sex appeal! ^^ I didn't do it on purpose though; the idea struck me because whenever I've gone into a darkroom someone has always threatened to grab someone's ass. I miss the darkroom... but there's one line in here that I absolutely love, the "anatomy" line... I was very proud of that. So enjoy. ^^ 

* * *

"I can't do this!" Joey fumed, kicking the leg of the table where he was sitting. In his hands he held a reel, which was haphazardly loaded with practice film that was crunched and crinkled from his attempts to load it. "It's impossible!" 

"Oh for heaven's sake," the teacher fumed, "you need to learn how to load this film; you're already behind the rest of the class, Mr. Wheeler." 

"If I can't do it with my eyes open, what makes you think I can do it in pitch dark?" 

"I don't." The teacher rolled his eyes. "Just get back there and see what happens." The teacher took the reel from Joey, pulling the film off it and swearing under his breath. When he was done he handed the practice film and reel back to Joey. "Mr. Devlin," he snapped, "stop flirting with the girls and go back in the closet with Mr. Wheeler; maybe between the two of you, he'll learn something." Duke winked at the girls - who all blushed and swooned - and jumped off the table he was sitting on. Joey scowled and went to the dark-darkroom, Duke just a few paces behind him. 

Joey would be damned before he admitted it, but he hated the dark-darkroom. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face; it made him nervous and claustrophobic. Duke closed the door as they entered, and Joey stood there, gripping his reel. He jumped when he felt a feather-soft pat on his ass, almost to urge him forward. "Did you touch my ass?" he growled, taking a step forward. 

"I don't know," Duke chuckled softly. "Did I?" 

"Wise ass. How do you do this, Devlin?" 

"Well, put your stuff on the counter." 

"Eh... counter?" 

Suddenly Duke was behind him, nudging Joey forward and taking his hands, guiding them to set the film and the reel onto the countertop. 

"There," Duke said, his mouth strangely close to Joey's ear. "That counter." 

"I felt that," Joey retorted, unnerved by how close Duke was; the other teen's body was practically pressed against his, and Duke's arms were sort of wrapped around him, hands resting on Joey's forearms. 

"Good. Now get your reel." 

"You just made me put it down," Joey said with a frown. 

"And now I'm telling you to pick it up." Joey grunted and complied. "Now, do you know where to stick it?" 

Joey gulped, feeling Duke pressing a little tighter against him. "Stick what?" 

"The film, you idiot," Duke teased. 

"I do when I can see." 

"Well, it's simple; just feel along the edges," Duke explained, and Joey did that, gulping as he felt one slender hand running down his belly. Just what the hell did Duke think he was doing? "When you find the part that sticks out a bit-" Joey yelped as one hand undid the button to his pants, reaching inside and caressing him, "-let me know." 

The blond's voice wavered slightly as he answered, "F-found it." How was he supposed to load film with Duke teasing him like that? And why was Duke's hand down his pants anyway? 

Duke chuckled in his ear. "Good." His hand paused - a small relief to Joey and his concentration - and he continued, "Now, you put the film in facing those two notches. Tricky part is that you can only touch the first few frames of the film." 

"How am I supposed to get it in if I can't touch it?" Joey protested, trying to ignore Duke's unmoving hand. 

"You can touch the edges a little." Duke's other hand caressed down Joey's side, finding a resting place on the blond's hip. "Besides, you only need to load the first few frames right now, not everything." He stood still and silent as Joey tried to force the film into the reel. Eventually Joey succeeded. "Got it," he said triumphantly. 

"Congratulations." Duke was laughing again, giving Joey a little squeeze. Joey whimpered low in his throat, trying not to squirm. "Now, just twist one side of the reel back and forth until the film is completely loaded." 

"Don't I gotta push it in?" 

"Nope, you let the reel do all the work from here on out." Duke's lips brushed along Joey's neck, and Joey was tempted to point out that he couldn't concentrate when Duke was doing stuff like that. 

"What are you doing, anyway?" Joey finally asked, following Duke's instructions; he was rewarded by not hearing the usual crunching that signified that he had messed up. 

"Stimulating your mind," Duke answered. 

Joey grinned. "You may be the best in this class, but you **gotta** be failing anatomy, because that ain't exactly my mind you're stimulating." 

Duke burst out laughing, forehead falling against Joey's shoulder. "Nice. But you learned how to load the film, right?" 

Joey realized that there was no film sticking out the reel; it was completely wound up, just like it was supposed to be. He stood in completely shock for a moment before muttering, "Holy shit. How'd...?" 

"Simple," Duke said smugly. "I forced you to concentrate harder than you usually would. Once you used your brain, it was nothing." 

Given that Duke had just helped him load the film, Joey decided to let that "brain" comment slide. Besides, Duke's mouth had moved to his ear, and Joey would much rather focus on that. Unfortunately there was a sharp rap on the door, followed by the teacher calling, "Mr. Devlin, Mr. Wheeler, have you two gotten anywhere yet?" 

Duke answered cheekily, "Oh yea, we've gotten pretty far. I'll have him done here in a moment, I'm sure." 

"Well, hurry it up; we have other students, you know." 

Duke whispered, "Well, we'll have to cut this short." 

"Oh well." Duke's hand finally left Joey's pants, and Joey buttoned them, adjusting uncomfortably and closing his jacket so that it covered his front. "Let's go show off your genius." Joey left the dark-darkroom and crossed the room with a victorious smile. "I, Joey Wheeler, am the greatest; look at this!" He tossed the reel to the teacher, who barely caught it. After thoroughly examining the reel, the teacher looked from Joey to Duke in surprise. 

"How?" he asked simply. 

Duke winked - making those same girls swoon again, even though the wink wasn't directed at them - and said, "Just some alternative teaching techniques." 

-end-


End file.
